


Still Some Left

by syriala



Series: Teen Wolf Drabble Collection [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cupcakes, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Frosting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 17:56:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14360625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syriala/pseuds/syriala
Summary: Ennis was sure that the frosting belonged on the cupcakes and not on him, but when Stiles proposes his clean-up method, Ennis can't really protest anymore.





	Still Some Left

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lavenderlotion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/gifts).



> Written for this prompt: "Frost the damn cupcakes."

Ennis could hear the telltale click of a camera going off and he turned around to glare at Stiles, who was not even hiding the fact that he was taking picture after picture of Ennis.

“What are you doing?” Ennis growled out and Stiles grinned at him.

“What does it look like? I’m taking pictures of my boyfriend,” he cheekily gave back.

“Get over here and frost these damn cupcakes yourself, if you have so much time,” Ennis snapped at him.

Stiles suppressed a laugh at that and Ennis could see why this might be funny. He didn’t look in a mirror recently but going by the feel of it a lot of the frosting had ended up on him instead of the cupcakes but he couldn’t help it.

He was a mess in the kitchen and now Stiles knew it.

“He’s your friend, why am I making the cupcakes?” Ennis asked Stiles who had at least lowered the phone, thank god.

“He’s your co-alpha, so you should at least help,” Stiles told him and finally came over to look at the finished cupcakes.

There were two so far.

Stiles erupted into laughter again and Ennis was thoroughly tempted to upend the bowl with the frosting over his head, just to shut him up.

A low growl started in Ennis chest and Stiles looked up at him, eyes still sparkling with mirth.

“You know, when you said you weren’t any good in the kitchen I thought you tried to get out of making dinner,” he conversationally said. “But I see now that you really meant it.”

“Yes, I did mean it,” Ennis shortly told him and slammed the frosting bag on the table, nearly crushing a cupcake in the process.

They couldn’t afford to lose any, really, but Ennis was about to put his fist through them anyway.

“Hey,” Stiles softly said and put his hand on Ennis’ forearm.

“What,” Ennis said, not even bothering to look down at Stiles.

“Why don’t we get you cleaned up and then I’ll help with the rest,” Stiles told him and Ennis eyed him warily.

“Nothing short of a shower is going to get me clean again,” he muttered and Stiles smiled his mischievous grin again.

“I actually had a different plan,” he said right before he stood up on his tiptoes and leaned in.

He steadied himself with the hand on Ennis’ forearm to move closer and lick a long stripe up Ennis’ neck, who sucked in a breath.

“I have wanted to try the frosting all day,” Stiles muttered and licked his lips.

“I think there’s still some left,” Ennis said, just a little breathless and yet again amazed how easily Stiles could unwind him.

“I can see that,” Stiles answered, still smiling at Ennis and he leaned in again.

Maybe frosting cupcakes wasn’t so bad after all.

 


End file.
